


Someday When Our Stories Are Told

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: And all the constellations shine down for us to see.Rey watches the night sky on Ahch-To.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Kudos: 16
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Someday When Our Stories Are Told

The sky above Ahch-To is nothing like the sky above Jakku.

It is both bigger and smaller, now that Rey has seen more of the Galaxy. Deserts, but an ocean. Red, but green. Black, but orange.

The stars are different here: this planet where starships never crashed out of the sky, taking all of the Light with them. Rey misses the constellations she grew up whispering wishes to, but even more, she misses the shooting stars—Jakku's sky was full of them. 

A Light streaks overhead, and Rey sits up. Did the Force hear her wish?

An X-wing streams downward.


End file.
